


The Thigh Highs Strike Back

by SKEvans



Series: Thigh Highs Chronicles [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (or is it), (you want it to be), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cloud loves Tifa's thigh highs, F/M, It's a joke y'all, Only canon if you want it to be, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, as do we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans/pseuds/SKEvans
Summary: Tifa knows Cloud loves her in thigh highs. She's about to find out how much.A Sea of Silence side story. Happens anywhere in the timespan between chapters 6 and 8.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Thigh Highs Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758349
Comments: 40
Kudos: 201





	The Thigh Highs Strike Back

**Author's Note:**

> I only have myself to blame for this.
> 
> Title credit to Karmi.
> 
> Inspiration credit: you know who y'all are.

—

—

**A Sea of Silence**

—

**Side story**

—

The Thigh Highs Strike Back

—

It rains the morning Tifa realizes one of her thigh highs is missing.

She rummages through her drawers, a frown marring her features, but it soon becomes clear she only has one black thigh high with her. With an annoyed huff, she chooses another pair, white this time. After slipping them on, she searches through her laundry pile but to no avail. Tifa surveys her room, wondering where the hell she could have accidentally hidden a thigh high sock. When it becomes obvious she won’t find her answer at the moment, she files the question away for later, heading out to run her errands and silently lamenting her broken umbrella.

It’s as she comes out of the last store that the wind picks up; Tifa lets out a surprised yelp at the violent gust. She holds her skirt down with one hand and brings the hood of her jacket over her head as she runs for her car. By the time she makes it, her clothes and hair are soaked. Tifa drops her bag in the passenger seat with a long sigh, already fed up with her day and it’s only—she glances at the time display—ten past noon.

The drive back to her apartment is thankfully short, but the rain hasn’t let up by the time she gets there. She enters the building, too aware of the puddles of water she leaves behind her as she walks up the stairs to her floor. The sound of keys jingling makes her look up, and she spies Cloud about to open his door, also soaked from the rain. He turns his head when he hears her approach; his eyes widen, the sight almost comical. Tifa blows out a loud breath as she runs a hand through her wet hair.

“Hey.” She waves at him; Cloud blinks in succession as he stares at her, and she frowns. “Yeah, I know I look like a drowned rat. You’re not much better.”

Voices rise from the stairwell, seemingly snapping Cloud out of his daze. “Uh, get inside,” he says, unlocking the door. He grabs her hand before she can protest and tugs her into his apartment.

Tifa glares at him, hands on her hips. “What was that about?”

Cloud clears his throat and then keeps his eyes past her shoulder; he vaguely gestures at her as if it explains everything. Perplexed, she looks down at herself, realization dawning as she takes in her opened jacket; she senses the blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. Her white top and thigh highs have become translucent from the rain, sticking to her curves.

“Oh, shit.” The curse escapes her in a whisper. Tifa brings her gaze back to Cloud’s; there had been people about to step on their landing. “Thanks, I hadn’t, uh, noticed.”

Cloud nods, and she doesn’t miss the way his eyes wander down then shoot back up to her face. Tifa refrains from rolling her eyes as she takes off the wet jacket and removes her boots.

“I’ll go hang that up in your bathroom if that’s fine with you?”

He turns around and unzips his own jacket. “Yeah, no problem.”

Tifa pads into the bathroom; once her jacket is thrown over the shower rack, she focuses on squeezing the water out of her hair above the sink. She avoids taking in her reflection, still a little embarrassed by her state; that Cloud saw her isn’t a big deal, but she doesn’t like to think others might have.

She’s combing through the wet strands with her hands when Cloud walks in the bathroom to place his jacket next to hers. The movement makes Tifa glance up, and their eyes meet in the mirror; she stays still when he comes to stand behind her, his hands dropping on the counter, caging her in between his arms.

“Need some help?” he says in her ear.

Tifa’s eyebrows raise in mock-surprise. “Can you blow-dry my hair?”

She catches his smile even though he tries to hide it. “I can do that after, yeah.”

“After?” She keeps her amused tone. “After what?” His fingers brush the exposed skin above her thigh highs, and she can’t hold back her chuckle. “Oh, I see.”

Cloud hums his agreement. “Can you blame me?”

“ _I_ am not the one with the fixation here.”

“Liar.” He gently bites her shoulder. “You keep wearing them when you know what it does to me.” His hands slide along her thighs and under her skirt, palming her ass. “You’re cold from the rain. Let’s warm you up, uh?”

“Uh-uh.” Tifa bites her lip; she grasps the hem of her top and pulls it over her head, throwing it on the floor.

She reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, but he pushes her hands away and makes a chastising sound. “You’re keeping that and the thigh highs on.” He unzips her skirt and pulls down her underwear before she can object.

“So demanding,” she sighs as she faces him. She undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants while he removes his shirt.

“Am I?” The question is an amused murmur. Cloud finishes undressing and hoists her on the counter, dragging her forward so she sits on the edge. He runs his knuckles over her fabric-covered breast as he says, “Then how about a trade? You keep those on and tell me what you want?”

“I can agree to that.” Tifa covers his wandering hand with hers and guides it below her bra.

Cloud smiles as he leans forward to drop kisses over her shoulders, then down her chest as his fingers tease her breasts. When he reaches her stomach, he bends his knees so he can then bite and suck at the skin of her inner thighs. Tifa winds a hand through his hair, tugging so he looks at her. He rests his cheek against her leg and gives her a knowing smile.

“What?” His breath blows over her as he speaks. “You want something?”

“You know I do.”

“Hm, gotta ask then,” he says, clearly enjoying this a little too much for her taste. “That was the trade.”

She pulls his hair again, a little harder this time, but he doesn’t back down. “I’m not—” She cuts off in a huff, a trickle of uncertainty running through her.

“Maybe you need an example?” Cloud lets out a laugh then stands, forcing her to release her hold on his hair. He grasps her legs and pulls her flush against him, and he groans at the contact. Tifa’s breath hitches; she wraps her arms around his neck. His hands glide up along her thighs, feeling even warmer through the fabric, as he says, “Like, what I want is for you to ride me while you wear these.” He brushes the edges of the thigh highs with his thumbs.

Tifa feels her pulse speed up, and her grip on him tightens. “I want that, too,” she breathes out.

“Yeah? Fuck.” Cloud kisses her hard, nipping at her bottom lip. “What else?”

There’s something about plainly asking for what she’d like that makes her shy despite what they’ve done together. She goes to hide her face in his neck as she tries to find the words. She’s not surprised that Cloud catches on; he cradles her cheeks, forcing her to stare at him.

“What if I give you options and we go from there, uh?” Once she nods, he gives her another kiss, and she moans in his mouth when one of his hands slither in between them. “You want me to touch you like this?” he asks, his lips brushing hers. When she shakes her head, he slips a finger into her, shallow and teasing. “Like this?”

“No.” The word leaves her a whine, and she almost feels embarrassed by it.

Cloud bends down again, dropping a quick kiss on her leg and then moving up; this time he doesn’t tease, and Tifa’s tangle back into his hair. He pulls away suddenly, and there’s that satisfied smile again. “Is this how—”

“Yes,” Tifa hisses. She moans as his tongue finds her again; her muscles clench and burn, building up only to crash as he abruptly stands up. “Cloud?” Her pants echo in the room.

He tilts her head back to give her a harsh kiss where she tastes herself on his tongue. “Let’s go.” Cloud places her on her feet and grabs her hand, leading her out and into his room. She stumbles after him, a low whimper escaping at the ache between her legs. “I know,” he says, his voice rough, “but I’d rather feel you around me when you come.” They climb on the bed, and Cloud wastes no time, lifting her up in his lap; the heavy-lidded stare he fixes on her as he lays back suppresses whatever shyness was left within her.

“It’s your turn to tell me what you want,” she says as she straddles his hips but holds herself above him.

Cloud runs his hands over her legs, and again it feels like his heat sears her even through the thigh highs. “I want to be inside you,” he murmurs, “and watch you ride me.” When she sinks down on him without warning, he groans; his hands clench on her legs as she moves her hips. “Fuck, Tifa. You look so good like this.”

Having been brought to the edge only to be dragged back, it doesn’t take long for Tifa to feel like she’s about to come, and the rhythm of her hips falters as her body tightens. “Cloud—I—fuck—”

“I got you,” he says hoarsely. His hands grip her ass, forcing her to keep moving as she comes, drawing out her climax and then coaxing it to slowly build again. Tifa sways in his lap, holding herself up on his chest. Cloud’s voice makes her open her eyes, and she finds him already staring at her. “I wish you could see yourself. You look—fuck—” His pants mix with hers, filling the air between them. “Look so fucking hot.”

Tifa bends forward so she can kiss him. Cloud’s thrusts turn sharp and hurried, and when he comes, she swallows his curses and his praises. One of his hands comes to cup the back of her head, holding her close as she continues moving over him. As he senses her coming again, he pushes her gently so she can sit up.

“Just like this,” he mumbles. “I wanna watch you as you come, fuck.”

She lets out a short, muted cry, her head thrown back, as his words push her over the edge. Gasps leave her as she rides through her climax; she’s faintly aware of Cloud’s hands around her thighs again, and her hands seek his, gripping his fingers until her body slackens. She sprawls on top of his chest, spent. Cloud wraps his arms around her as they take a moment to catch their breath.

“Your fucking thigh highs will be the death of me,” he says, his voice hoarse.

His sudden declaration makes her chuckle; Tifa lifts her head so she can look at him. “So you say.” For some reason, she remembers the missing thigh high from this morning. “I lost one, though. I should probably buy another pair,” she says with a mischievous smile.

Cloud frowns a little. “You lost one?”

“Yeah, from the black pair.” His eyes widen as if he realized something. “What?” she asks.

“Uh, nothing.” He sits, bringing her with him, and gives her a quick kiss. “I’ll heat up some food, okay?”

Tifa stays silent as he gets dressed and exits the room; her eyes narrow out of suspicion as she can tell he’s hiding something. With a sigh, she goes into the bathroom and gathers her clothes. They’re still wet, so she walks back into his bedroom and picks up gym shorts and a T-shirt he’s lent her a few times now. Once dressed, she closes the drawer, but her eyes snag unto something. Tifa gasps as she realizes what lies folded on top of the dresser; she grabs it and almost runs into the kitchen.

“Cloud!” The second she sees his back tense up, her mouth drops. “Did you _steal_ my thigh high?” she whispers, both stunned and furious.

He whirls around, hands outstretched in a calm-down gesture. “No!” At her murderous glare, he adds, “You forgot one last time, I swear!”

“And when did you find it, uh? This morning?”

“No, I—” He stops himself as if realizing what he’s just inadvertently admitted. “I forgot to tell you!”

Tifa deflates, shock winning over anger. “You kept my thigh high,” she says.

Her quiet voice seems to scare Cloud more than her previous shouting. “I just—” He puts a hand over his mouth, and redness spreads over his cheeks and his neck. “Fuck.”

His soft curse is the last nail in the coffin for her. “Unbelievable!” She laughs, and he jumps at the sound. “You _do_ have a fixation, fuck.”

Cloud stays silent; his blush reaches his ears. There’s something both infuriating and adorable about seeing him get embarrassed over this when she knows how assertive he can be.

“What did you even do with—no, you know what, don’t answer that,” she says, still laughing.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, the apology muffled by his hand.

Cloud flees her eyes as she pads up to stand in front of him. Leaning in until their lips almost touch, Tifa whispers, “I’ll come back tomorrow to get my _clean_ clothes.” She shoves the thigh high at his chest, and he reflexively grabs it. “You owe me a new pair.”

Before he can react, she twists on her heels, grabs her boots, and walks out of the apartment.

Well, she thinks with a smile as his loud, “Fucking hell,” trails after her—she knows what she’s wearing at school tomorrow.

—


End file.
